


The Breaking Point of Predilection

by Off_TaskIntervention



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Essentially straight up porn, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Smut, Steve is a giver, tony is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Off_TaskIntervention/pseuds/Off_TaskIntervention
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and the last time Steve went down on both his knees for Tony was to prove a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking Point of Predilection

The first and the last time Steve went down on both his knees for Tony was to prove a point.

The idea of giving oral to his partner wasn’t foreign to Steve. On the contrary to what people believed about his time and the values of military men, the barracks weren’t just a place for unpigmented sheets and well-kept shoes lined by the foot of each bed. Quite frankly, disheveled hair and wrinkled bed clothes hardly had anything to do with a good night’s rest and he saw his strong distaste for the act to be completely rational in every way, shape, and form. In the forties being a homosexual meant getting kicked out of the army, but soldiers often kept alliances with each other, agreeing that a shared bunk wasn’t anything ignominious between two lonely men working away from the comforts of home with just a quick, slicked hand more than often followed by a sigh of release. It was a position meant for anyone who wanted just a quick fix and Steve always swore he’d always be the one to carry things out through a more generous, loving way.

Then he fell in bed with Tony Stark, a man who always had just the opposite idea of his own good intentions.

"You just have to-"

"No."

At first, Tony took the news with full acceptance; Steve could put his mouth where he wanted as long as he took kindly to kisses and love bites. Much later —and much to Steve’s disdain—though he never threw any real fit out of anger, it had all but turned into a game Tony played with himself when Steve wouldn’t.

"I can even-"

"No."

By the third or hundredth no Tony usually got the big picture and gave up combining words with phrases he hadn’t used since college to scratch another tally into his belt.

"You’re the biggest prude I’ve ever been with." He’d end with, yawning his defeat and the conversation would stop there.

"I’m sure, Tony." Steve would say back, getting in those last few words before tossing the other a towel to help mop up their mess and wipe away the sweat.

Tony had tried every trick in the book, feeling at first that it was a bad case of nerves that had Steve red down to his toes. It was almost insulting being denied each time, and eventually it turned into a serious conversation that led to slamming doors when Steve lost his composure and Tony got in one bitter comment.

"You know, I’m starting to think you only want me for a good fuck. What is it? A girlfriend I don’t know about?" 

That was the very last Steve had heard the notion of blowing Tony or the faintest expression of him wanting something different from time to time. It was almost a month of this type of silence, and Steve would be worried if it wasn’t for the fact Tony was still intact at his side; spending dinner with him at least three times a week. Intimacy was still an active variable between them and it could only be assumed that Tony finally saw a mountain he couldn’t pay to move.

It was a quiet day to himself when his cellphone jumped. Steve had just gotten back from a craft store just down the street that had a sale on sharpened charcoal pencils that sold dirt cheap.

"I thought you were supposed to be in a press conference-" He’d started out, shifting to hold the phone with his shoulder, only to be roughly cut off by news that should have shook him, but didn’t do much more than make him stop and dig for his keys.

”I’m in jail. This is my one phone call. I don’t have my card on me and this kind gentleman is making me pay in cash. I’ll explain later.”

An audible click was heard before Steve found his way into the city jail house, forking out a hefty price in exchange for a sorry looking Tony that was still visibly suffering from a watered down hangover. The smudge of lipstick hanging from his collar was almost a better indication of what had happened than the ugly shiner he sported on his left eye. Their ride home was silent. Tony hadn’t even the decency to act even the slightest bit guilty, instead choosing to ignore every deliberate sharp turn the other man took to jostle his elbow that sat propped up on the door; his hand cradling his head like a child who might be falling asleep after a busy day, with his wrists still showing slight rings from where the handcuffs had bit into them. Steve’s knuckles were a ghastly white, gripping hard on the steering wheel at every stop light. Coming home didn’t push them any closer to talking, pausing to shove every door shut behind them with Tony marching in front, still unwilling to let him in on any explanation he had for driving home drunk on a Thursday.

"At three in the afternoon, Stark?” He spat his last name like a swear, finally opening the air up for discussion now that they were alone in their shared room; the door carefully locked with Steve standing in front of the handle for additional assurance.

”Actually, it was ten this morning. They made sure I was sober before-“

"Shut up." He cut him off like Tony had an hour before.

They were arguing already on two separate pages; Tony bending awkwardly around the beginnings of an apology, Steve speaking in reference to the pink makeup staining the front the other’s shirt.

"I want that off." Steve continued, gesturing at first toward Tony’s button down, before making a pensive change of plans and spoke up before the other could pose a flighty remark. "All of it, now. Or I’m leaving."

There was never a faster way of undressing Tony.

Bare naked in front of Steve in seconds and if he wasn’t nearly pulsating in rage, Steve might be a little turned on himself; albeit not as much as Tony, who’s erection was plain and absolute, almost as if it was instant, but a line was drawn on how just naive Steve could be.

He must’ve missed the tent in his pants when he’d decided Tony would sit in the back seat of the Audi, and Steve had been walking behind him this entire time. “Now would be the perfect time to explain.”

At first, their eyes didn’t meet. Steve’s being too busy scanning every inch of Tony’s body starting from the top to notice and Tony’s eyes too busy searching his face for any clarification as to what the hell was going on. “I got in my car this morning and drove to my office on the other side of town to meet up with Pepper. The coffee her secretary gave me was a bit cold and-“

”I’m going to leave.” Steve threatened, cupping Tony’s face in his hands to examine the worst of his black eye, pursing his lips as he glared down at Tony, who surprisingly had a vexed look of his own to throw back up at Steve.

"If you would stop fucking cutting off my every sentence, I might just be able to finish." A moment of silence passed before picked up where he’d left off. "My coffee was cold, yeah, I was actually going somewhere with that. Anyways, Pepper wouldn’t do anything about it, so I went on my own to go and find the new girl to give her back the cup and tell her to go buy me a new one. That feels really nice by the way…" Tony trailed off, the hands that had been lingering along his sides stopping and he had no choice but to resume. "She said no, that Pepper wouldn’t approve of her going just across the street; I mean, damn, it’s not even a block!" That small outburst alone made Steve roll his eyes in annoyance and he began looking over Tony’s arms for any other sign of bruised skin. "So I found a bottle of Jack Daniel’s in the copy room… do I really need to say anymore?" He almost whined in discomfort, seeing the taller man’s brows knit together in irritation as his eyes found yet another bruise just on top of his thigh.

This one a bit more flashy than the one covering his eye, the unmistakable appearance of a hickey, The puzzle pieces that were jumbled before, fit together more precisely in his head and he had to force himself to avert his eyes directly to Tony’s.

”What happened to your eye then?”

The explanation didn’t come quickly and the impatience was evident when Tony could only swallow down the lump in his throat that came like unexpected bile, as he leaned his weight from one foot to the other trying to shift his words into something that might come close to putting himself in good graces with Steve.

"I remembered I was tied down to you just as she was going down on me?” The answer came out like a question rather than a statement, but there was no hesitance in the way Tony was shoved roughly onto their bed with a startled grunt and a few strangled thoughts that went unvoiced as Steve pinned him to the sheets, considering momentarily giving a chance for Tony’s right eye to match the other in color. 

While gathering himself, the two stared in silence. Steve’s hands were gripping almost painfully into Tony’s skin, holding him firmly by his shoulders.

"I’m only doing this once. One time. Never again. Are we clear?”

Steve didn’t wait for his response, already kneeling before Tony on the carpet with part of what he had in mind just a few inches away from his face. A hesitant glance and his hand wrapped around the other’s shaft, this part familiar. The painful sounding gasps coming from above, not so much.

"The condom was… really tight."

An extra small by the looks of it, a now visible mark wrapped around the base and it took all he had not to cringe like it was his own self that was bruised in all the wrong places.

"We’ll get you some ice for that, later."

Just before his mind fully came to terms in being aware of what he was doing, Steve placed a tentative kiss on the length of Tony, followed by a short lick, ending in just taking him in his mouth as far as his reflex would allow; remembering all their times together never seemed so hard as he went by memory to help guide his tongue into a teasing circle around the head of him and back towards the hilt and in a few inexperienced seconds, had Tony withering beneath him as he added a hand into the mixture.

"Good, yeah. Shit. You’re doing fantastic.”

That was all the encouragement Steve needed to continue, tilting his head to the side just so to catch a glimpse of the mark left behind by the other woman, only to leave his own an inch below her’s with a rough bite, soothing the bruise right after with an attentive kiss and moving on. It didn’t take long for Steve to grasp onto what evicted louder noises from the other or what made the hand that had threaded into his hair pull tighter and make his hips jolt. He could feel the other begin to tense up in preparation and chose at that moment to hollow his cheeks and let Tony out of his mouth with a lewd popping noise, mimicking exactly what was done to him when he was so close to falling off the edge.

"Tell me you’re not done," Tony managed to pant, sitting up, only to be pushed back down onto the mattress and folded in half with Steve’s self-confidence taking a tremendous leap of faith and licking a stripe down Tony’s back side, stopping for a brief moment at his entrance just long enough to hear Tony mumble an "Oh my God," and picture his head falling back in ecstasy. The usual loud mouth in bed that couldn’t quick talking if you gagged him was suddenly silenced, gasps emitting from him every now and again and it was enough to stave off Steve’s own embarrassment for the moment. He was going back on everything he swore to never do, all in one day; planting kisses where it felt right and feeling daring enough to ask for the bottle on the bedside table, letting a single finger probe just shortly after where he’d boldly grazed with his teeth.

One, Two, Three, fingers later; curved at just the right degree and Steve had found just what he’d been searching for. Tony’s spine arching like a bow and it took another bruising hold to keep him in his place.

"I hope you know what a trouble making ass you are for going behind my back.”

Tony didn’t even hear the insult, only his own sigh mixed with the tangible noise of slippery friction coming from Steve’s fingers gliding out and in.

"And I give my sincerest apologies. I was wrong, and selfish, and I owe you, and you should just finish me off because blue balls are not a laughing matter, Rogers."

The pout Tony put on was just enough to add to the growing irritation he felt; slamming his fingers back into the other with just as much force from before, now aimed solely towards his prostate and the groaning on Tony’s part was almost unrealistically loud to the point Steve would’ve called him out on it was it not for that slight jerk of his hips followed by a mess splattered over his chest and Arc Reactor thanks to the position Steve had put him in.

"I love you." Tony breathed after a few minutes spent trying to catch his breath, his body now stationed back on the bed with Steve resting beside him.

"If I ever hear another word about me never doing anything for you, I’m packing my bags.” He said seriously, grimacing when Tony only chuckled in response, twisting his head to the side for a kiss, only to be stopped by a hand interjecting between them.

"Tony, I just-" Steve tried, failing to find words before the other shoved his hand away and pecked him on the mouth.

"I love you." Tony repeated.


End file.
